


Щелк

by Erylle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, закадровые полиболено, повседневность, стрижка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: У Аркобалено нет серьезных секретов друг от друга. Но мелочи, касающиеся лишь кого-то из их странной, драгоценной семьи? Запросто.
Relationships: Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 13





	Щелк

Щелк.

Ножницы отсекают ещё одну зелёную прядь. На полу уже лежит несколько схожих – всё ещё немного влажные, слабо завивающиеся в крупные спирали. Волосы Верде на самом деле мягкие и приятные на ощупь, ещё приятнее – когда задумчиво накручиваешь их на палец. Возможно, из-за этой плохой привычки учёный стал поливать их своим специально, в качестве исключения, изобретённым составом для выпрямления и фиксации? Теперь пряди не ложились кольцами на худые заросшие щёки и прорезанный легкими морщинами частой задумчивости лоб. Теперь даже не нужно было отвлекаться на то, чтобы мыть волосы! Сплошная экономия времени, которой Верде крайне доволен в те секунды, когда помнит о ней.

Скаллу не слишком нравится эта привычка Верде. Из-за состава буйная зелень жёсткая и колючая, даже руку толком не запустить, чтобы пальцами впиться и притянуть ближе, дальше, в любом нужном себе направлении. Скалл всегда вызывается сам напоминать Верде о необходимости принятия ванны, заходящей дальше чистки рук, зубов и редкого бритья. Скалл сам стрижёт становящиеся такими нежными волосы Верде после этого.

Их маленькая тайна от остальных.

Щёлк.

Ножницы легко холодят правое ухо. Волосы Верде на самом деле очень быстро отрастают, и стоит их высвободить – почти достигают плеч. Скалл считает, что это красиво. И говорит это Верде, мягко проводя пальцами от затылочной линии роста вниз по шее. Верде фыркает и не отвечает ничего, погружённый в очередные бумаги в своих руках. Но слушает внимательно, слабо едва заметно щуря глаза. Не скрытые сейчас очками.

Щелк.

Скалл откладывает ножницы и собирает оставшиеся, всё ещё довольно длинные, волосы Верде в короткий хвостик на затылке. Они по-прежнему влажные и совсем немного холодные. Кожа Верде очень горячая. Скалл прижимается губами к выступающему из-под тонкой кожи шейному позвонку и, не сдерживаясь, легонько его прикусывает. Скалл улыбается и жмурится хитро, как сытый кот – Верде ощутимо вздрагивает и слегка выпрямляется в спине. Скалл теперь упирается носом прямо в его затылок и тихо этому смеется, обвивает руками плечи. Приходится чуть наклониться – Верде сидит, и теперь ниже. Это тоже довольно забавно и приятно. Не так, как когда Верде сидит в своём кресле, а Скалл стоит напротив и упирается коленом в один из подлокотником, нависая–

Но тоже весьма, весьма.

Скалл почти урчит по-кошачьему и смещается к чужому уху. Тихо, игриво шепчет, опаляя слабо покрасневший хрящ и мочку горячим дыханием. Пирсинг под губой едва касается кожи.

– А теперь нужно тебя побрить.

Верде решает, что это подождёт, и разворачивается на своём стуле так резко, что Скалл почти вынужден упасть к нему на колени – иначе по этим самым коленям прилетело бы собственно стулом. Верде щурится подслеповато, игнорируя брошенные на стол бумаги – сверлит взглядом наглые глаза Скалла. И целует – резко, чуть раздражённо, со своим неповторимо-заряжающим привкусом силы. Иногда Скаллу кажется, что в такие моменты Верде немножечко теряет контроль над своей Грозой.

Сейчас Скалл может думать только о том, что это успех, и – ох, боже – насколько же Верде горяч. Особенно с этим хвостиком, прищуром и падающими на лицо крупно вьющимися прядями.

Щетина слабо колет и царапает ключицы. Бритьё благополучно переносится на следующий раз.


End file.
